Soul Eater: Rise of the SWA
by MaiaSaraye17
Summary: The witches arent happy with the pact between the DWMA. the head witch has decided to do something about it. find out how a new generation of weapons and meisters deal with this threat. original characters wont have much to with story but will be involved. a lot of OCs
1. prologue part 1

**Author note: first fanfic, yada yada yada. I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters, main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

_**Ariel the Unicorn and Cassy the Narwhal**_

The pact between the witches and the DWMA was successful. But what the DWMA didn't know is that the witches had their own academy, one that was kept secret from the DWMA and Most of the witch world as well. They were called the SWA, Special Witch Academy. It was a place where witches who had the ability to become weapons and their meisters. Ten years after the pact between the Witches and The DWMA, the SWA was on the move.

Ariel the Unicorn Witch

I looked around, waiting for my target to pass by; we were after a new team from the DWMA. The request said that they somehow managed to piss off of the patrons of our beloved academy, so Cassy and I were sent to catch him.

Ahh. There they are. The two DWMA brats are walking down the street, completely unaware of their surroundings. "Cassy. There here."

Cassy, my meister, was playing with one of the horns of one of here recently deceased narwhals, whose number escaped me; was it number 41,922 or was it 14,162? I forget she's had so many.

She stopped and grinned, she put the horn in her belt. "Alright. Let's go."

I transformed into my chainsaw and Cassy grabbed the handle and jumped down I front of the team. "Do you like narwhals? I think they're amazing."

I face palmed. "Cassy! Now is so not the time! Remember we have a mission!"

"Oh yeah!" Cassy grinned and got into her fighting stance and charged.

The brats had literally almost no time to react before the blade of my chainsaw sliced them in half. Their blood splattered over us. We didn't give a shit; it wasn't like this didn't happen on a constant basis, just that it was usually unicorn or narwhal blood.

When I transformed back into my normal form, when I turned Cassy was playing with the narwhal horn again. I sighed and had to drag her back to the school.

I'm Ariel the Unicorn Witch; I'm also a Witch weapon that takes the form of a chainsaw.

Unicorns exist. If you say otherwise, ill slice you in half. Don't doubt me I will.

My partner, Cassy the Narwhal Witch, won't be narrating much, if at all. She's very Narwhal centered and honestly she's going to scar you with her constant narwhal stories.

Well, Cassy and I attend the SWA, the Special Witch Academy. The SWA was founded about eight years ago, a few months after the pact between The DWMA and the Witches was formed, by a faction of witches led by the head witch herself, she was our headmaster. She was pretending to be on board with the pact but in reality she was plotting to bring them down.

We walked into the Academy, it was pretty empty, there aren't that many witches that know about us who are willing to attend. We should be able to get more recruits soon so we can finally take on the DWMA. Our school didn't have the support from the reptile type witches, but that was soon to change. Our new target was the Granddaughter of the Head Lizard Witch, if I can recall correctly the traitor Angela was her aunt, she was supposed to be attending the DWMA this year.

I think I know how to spark a war with The DWMA and gain the support from the Reptile Witches…

Maybe we should go take a look at this year's EAT class…

**till next time!**


	2. prologue part 2

**Author note: second chapter today. I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters; main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

_**Senna Susaki**__**-**__**Meister**_

I couldn't stand being in that room any longer. All of the new meisters and weapons all acting goody goody trying to get a partner, it was sickening. Didn't help that the noise was fucking annoying. I had to get out of there; thankfully sneaking out of there isn't as hard as some people seem to make it out to be all you really had to do was jump from balcony to balcony till you ended up in an empty classroom.

Before I go any further I should explain some things. I'm a meister, a meister with Black Blood, I don't know how I fucking got Black Blood but I have it. I think it had to do with that incident the DWMA had eight years ago, with that snake witch… eh it's not going to kill me. At least if it does I know I'll take out a crap load of people with me.

I sighed in relief; the classroom I ended up in was blissfully empty. "Ooh! A swivel chair!" I ran towards the chair and pilled it towards the center of the room and spun on it for a few minutes, plotting the mass murder of all the people in the next room it was fun till I started to have a pounding headache. Oh joy. The demon dude wanted to talk. 'Oh. Great. What do you want? Can't you see I'm plotting mass murder?""

"Sorry? What was that? Plotting Mass murder? You know that's not the best idea considering that you're in the middle of the DWMA." a voice said to my left.

I looked over and saw a girl with a long dark brown ponytail with pieces of it sticking out a few centimeters from the rubber band. She had on a pair of shorts, a black shirt, a dark green jacket and a pair of combat boots.

"Oh shut up. It's not like I'm actually considering it."

I totally was.

"Uh huh. Suuure…" the girl said rolling her eyes as she sat down in one of the seats.

I stuck my tongue out at her and closed my eyes. _'Hey. Mr. Demon troll person thingy. You wanna help me commit mass murder? Preferably soon and when Stein happens to not be close enough to act quickly.'_

The Demon troll thingy responded immediately. _'Of course! Let's begin.'_

I felt the black blood start to stir. I started to laugh maniacally when I was almost at the point where I could slaughter the school with little effort when something hit me upside the head. "Ow! Sunofabitch! Who hit me! And why?"

I heard a sigh the girl from earlier was behind me, her hand was the top of a bat with nails sticking out of it. "Who do you think? I'm the only other person in this room! And yes! It was necessary! You were going batshit! I could feel the insanity radiating off of you. And did you know your blood was black?"

"No really?" I said sarcastically. "Wait? What do you mean you could feel the insanity radiating off of me?"

"Exactly that!"

I stood, I was taller than her by at least four inches, and she didn't like that. "Grrr." I got ready to fight her.

"Oi. Wait. We should at least introduce ourselves before we fucking kill each other-"

A man with silver hair and a giant ass screw in his head rolled in on a swivel chair and coughed 'she felt the insanity because your souls are naturally resonating. So consider yourselves partners."

"What?" Ponytail and I said at the same time.

"Hmm… this is going to be an interesting team…" he said as scribbled something down on his keyboard, "your apartment will be done soon."

I looked at the girl who was supposedly my partner and stuck my hand out. "Senna Susaki. Meister."

She shook my hand. "Raye Viridis. I'm a Batzooka."

"Cool."

She grinned. "Warning. I have a pet Komodo dragon."


	3. prologue part 3

**Author note: I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters; main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

_**Raye Viridis-Weapon**_

I'm Raye Viridis. And I'm a Batzooka. A Batzooka is pretty much a bat that turns into a rail gun, not a bazooka. I just thought Batzooka sounded a lot better than Bat Gun or something like that. Oh! And im a quarter witch. My grandmother is the Head Lizard Witch. My powers aren't as strong as a full witch but it enough that I can adequately defend myself in most situations.

I hate narwhals. I hate them with a burning passion.

You'll see why.

"Senna! God dammit! Where are you!?" I yelled into our apartment.

Ugh. Never mind. "Kimi! Let's go out for a walk."

My little komodo dragon walked next to me as we wandered around the city. I found a pet store, wondering if they had anything for komodo dragons I walked in.

They didn't have anything for Kimi. I sighed and walked out.

That's when shit went down, well in a way. I was out cold for most of it. The last thing I remembered was two girls my age jumping in front of me, in less than a few seconds I was being dragged away one of them, on with shortish hair. The other had Kimi in her arms. "KIMI!" I sent her to wherever Senna was with a note that I used my powers to make.

I lost consciousness soon after that. When I woke up the two people who kidnapped me were staring at me, completely invading my personal space. "Gah! What the hell!? Who are you!?"

The one who had Kimi in her hands earlier got closer to my face. "You wanna play with my narwhals?"

"Cassy! Not now!" the other said.

While they were bickering I started to slide backwards trying to get to the wall so I could prop myself up in a standing position. Didn't work, not in the least.

"Hi! I'm Ariel the Unicorn Witch and that's Cassy the Narwhal Witch!" she gestured towards the creepy girl. "It's nice to see that you're awake!"

"Uhmm. Hi. Where am I?" I said trying to get up.

"Oh! The SWA, the Special Witch Academy. You're our new recruit!" Ariel said grinning maniacally.

I shook my head. "I am NOT a witch."

"Where's your lizard? I wanted to play with her!" Cassy said as she broke the horn off of her narwhal.

Maybe I should correct myself. I don't hate narwhals. I hate the Narwhal Witch.

Oh god. I'm so glad that Kimi isn't here. She wouldn't survive this, and then again I wasn't so sure I could survive this either.

Days passed, all day those two were trying to convince me to join them. The Days turned into weeks. I was almost at the edge of my sanity I was going to snap.

Then I saw Blair in the window. I ran over and opened it. One of the spells that warded the room kept me from leaving but not letting people in. "Thank god! Raye! You're still alive! The others are in their way! They just need to send them a wave of your power."

I nodded and summoned Kimi. I was already weak and when my little pet came I sent her some more power to make grow. "Kimi? Sic'em."

There were two flashes and I was being carried away. I saw Auntie Angela close the portal and run me to the infirmary.

A week passed and I was pissed. Three of the teachers snuck into my room and tattooed the Japanese symbols for Komodo above my temple. I had a pretty good feeling on who the culprits were. Professors Black Star and Soul Eater Evans and that new PE teacher whose name currently escapes me were the culprits.

These fucking idiots were going to wake up to an angry Komodo Dragon.


	4. prologue part 4

**Author note: I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters; main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

**WHY YOU NO REVIEW! I know you guys read this! If you didn't know lack of reviews hurt the writer on an emotional level.**

_**Sabrina Yamada- Grigori Weapon**_

"Lady Sabrina. How dare you endanger our students in such a way! Soul cannon?! That could have killed them! As of now you are no longer welcome at the Grigori Academy for Girls." my head master yelled at me while my father stood next to me, a cold look in his eyes as he glared at me in utter disappointment.

"Mr. Headmaster, I'm sure there is some other form of punishment for this. This is the only institution where young girls of her status can be taught in a proper way." My father said snobbily.

The headmaster looked at him. "Your daughter can still attend a school for people of her talents, I would recommend the DWMA, but she will never be accepted back here as long as I am the headmaster of this Academy."

My father practically glowed red with rage. "My daughter will not go to that school full of scum!"

The two adults in the room didn't even notice me as I walked out of the office. I had had enough of tall of this shit.

I walked home and grabbed my stuff. I was leaving this family; I was not going to stay in a family that thought that just because everyone in the family managed to have Grigori souls for the past 8 generations it makes then oh-so much better that everyone else.

That night I left for the DWMA. I already had a private bank account that my parents didn't even know about. I enrolled right before I left and all in needed was a partner.

Two days later I was in Death City, I was told to go to a Professor Stein to get my room assignment and meet one of my potential partners.

I wasn't going to mess with this guy, I heard stories about him and about what he did during the most recent Kishiin war. But I was curious.

I knocked on his door, his house was creepy looking with dead trees and stitches on the building. The door opened and a boy not much older than me stood there. "Oh. Hey. DAD! New girl is here!"

We walked through the house and stopped in the living room. A man with silver hair stitches on his face and a giant ass screw on his head stood. "Oh. You must be Sabrina. This is my son, he is also named Stein."

"Call me Jr." Jr. stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand. "Sabrina Yamada."

Professor Stein looked at us over his glasses. "Hmm. Your wavelengths are matching. Consider yourselves partners. Miss Yamada. You will be staying with us. Please make yourself at home."

Jr. sighed at the same moment when I said "What?"

My new partner smiled, now that I think about it, it was really creepy, like he was thinking about what he was going to cut open next. "Nice to meet ch'a. Partner"


	5. prologue part 4 part 2

**Author note: I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters; main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

**Thank you mypolkadotedlife! You are my first review!**

_**Sabrina Yamada- Grigori Weapon Pt.2**_

I looked at the person who was supposed to be my partner. He looked crazy as his father. "Um. Hi. Sabrina Yamada. I'm a weapon. I turn into a double ended scythe. Nice to meet you."

I smiled and stuck my hand out.

He adjusted his glasses and looked at me. "Hmm. I see what my father meant earlier before you arrived. He said that we were going to have a few interesting teams this year. I am also a weapon. I am a whip sword. Now follow me. We shall set up your room."

Well. That was rude. But I followed him, its not like I had much choice.

He led me to my room and stood there as I set my stuff down. "My father is setting up a room for us, in a nearby apartment. The only other occupants are recently formed team. I shall see you in the morning."

With that he up and left. "Well. This is going to be fun."

**Sorry! I forgot to add some things in the last chapter that were kind of important so here it is! And please review! I love hearing from you guys! Till later, possibly tomorrow!**


	6. prologue part 5

**Authors note: I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters; main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

**Thank you mypolkadotedlife! You are my first review!**

**Thank you waytheballbounces for reviewing as well and being my first follower!**

_**Stein Jr.-Weapon**_

A few weeks after I woke up to a very angry komodo dragon, I decided to investigate where Raye, the owner of the Komodo dragon I mention earlier, was held captive.

With my journal open, I walked down the halls of the building. The front hall had the letters SWA. I wondered what those meant… ill figure it out when I got inside.

My name is stein. I'm not giving you any other info about myself. Just call me Jr. I was adopted by dad, well Professor Stein to you guys, when I was a child. I guess I've inherited some things from him, like the urge to dissect animals and the ability to resonate with everyone, he taught me that. I can turn into an whip sword. Well I think that's all the info you guys need about me.

I wandered the hall writing in my notebook. '_Why did my father send me here? Well. I'm going to enjoy this break from the supervision of the student-'_

"Crap!" I yelled as I tripped and landed on my face. "Ow. That's what I get for writing in my journal while I'm walking."

I took a look around. "I hope no one heard me." I stood and dusted myself off.

An alarm went off. "Alert. Alert. DWMA student on the premises."

"Fucking Fuck fuck fuck!"

I ran down the hall. Why the hell was it so straight! "I wish I had Sabrina with me. I need a weapon. Wait. I AM A WEAPON!

I turned in to a whip sword and laid there in the hall…. That probably wasn't my best idea. Welp. Too late now. I could hear people stomping towards me now.

The guards just ran past me, what kind of gauds don't bother to question a weapon laying randomly in the hall. That was sad.

Anyways, I turned back and walked around some more. I managed to find a room with files in it. "Oh. This is probably where I'm going to find all of the shit I'm looking for."

I'm sorry but I will not be recording this. I would rather keep such valuable information to myself. All I shall tell you is that I found a large quantity of Soul Candy. And for all of you dimwits out there who have no clue what Soul Candy is, Soul Candy is candy made from the crystallization of kishiin souls bonded together with sugar. It has the effect of a minor power boost in battle so it is useful to have on hand at all times.

I believe I have wasted enough time with explanations of such trivial things. I shall continue from when I returned to my apartment in Death City.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you go alone! You should have taken back up! You should have at least taken Sabrina with you! I was trapped in there for weeks. Think of what they could have done to you if you had been captured!" Raye Yelled at me when I told them what I had done.

I rolled my eyes. Don't compare me to yourself. We are not at the same level. If I had been captured then I would have been able to fight my way out. Which is apparently something you seemed to have been incapable of doing."

I could tell that I pissed her off. "You ass. I was trapped in a room with two witches, without my meister. You were wandering the hall, without a witch in sight. I think I was worse off than you."

I ignored that comment and took out a notebook. "That's one detention."

She scoffed. "You can't give me a detention. You aren't a teacher."

I smirked. "Actually, I'm the new P.E. teacher. Deal with it."

**Thanks you guys for reading this. And please review! I like hearing fro people!**


	7. character profiles

**Authors note: I am crap at fight scenes so forgive me if they are crappy. Review if ya want. Any flames and I will track you down. =.=**

**All rights belong to the owner of Soul Eater,** **Atsushi Ōkubo. I own none of the characters; main characters are the OCs of my partners in the creation of this story **

**Alright. I'm going to make some character profiles so you guys know how they look and act, so if you get confused on who is who then you have something to reference.**

First up is…

_Ariel the Unicorn Witch_

Age: 16

Soul: Witch Weapon

Magic: Unicorn

Family: unknown

Partner: Cassy

Appearance: short light blue hair, tall, wears whatever the fuck she wants, unicorn accessories

Personality: a nut job, but not as far gone as her partner, still has her rationality, assisted in narwhal genocide

_Cassy the Narwhal Witch_

Age: 16

Soul: Witch Meister

Magic: Narwhal

Family: raised by Narwhals

Partner: Ariel

Appearance: tall, long dark blue hair, wears casual clothing, narwhal accessories, assisted in narwhal genocide

Personality: even more of a nut job than her partner, a spark of rationality

_Senna Susaki:_

Age: 16

Soul: Meister

Ability: holder of Black Blood

Family: refuses to share

Partner: Raye Viridis

Appearance: reasonably tall, Long black wavy hair, red eyes, punk like casual clothing

Personality: crazy, madness, want to go on a murderous psychotic rampage, easily bribed with food, especially candy

_Raye Viridis:_

Age: 15

Soul: weapon witch hybrid (on account of her being ¼ witch)

Ability: limited Komodo dragon witch magic, becomes a Batzooka; a bat than can turn into a rail gun

Family: Head Lizard witch is grandmother, aunt is Angela the Iguana witch, other family unknown

Appearance: short, long slightly wavy dark brown-red hair with the remains of side bangs sticking out of the ponytail, wears sporty punk clothing

Personality: considerably sane in comparison to her friends, tendency towards violence enjoys hitting idiots.

_Sabrina Yamada:_

Age: 17

Soul: Grigori weapon

Ability: Grigori soul, need I say more, turns into a double ended scythe

Family: formerly part of the noble Yamada family, left her family a month before the start of the story

Appearance: slightly taller than average, brown hair in side braid, casual formal like clothing

Personality: completely sane, somewhat pacifistic, brilliant strategist, sweet, pays attention in class

_Stein Jr. : _

Age: 18

Soul: Weapon

Ability: essentially what stein can do, some not as powerful, turns into a whip sword

Family: biological unknown, adopted by Stein and Marie

Appearance: considerably tall, black hair with bluish tint, wears whatever he wants

Personality: scarily similar to stein, cold to others and is only slightly nicer to his friends

**Okay, I'm going to post another chapter soon, im just lazy as fuck. So be patient.**


End file.
